Seeley
by GoldenNinde
Summary: There's been an accident, and Booth isn't waking up. Who will bring him back? "She spoke softly. She didn’t shout or scream or beg or cry. She wanted to, but she didn’t. She simply called him back." Oneshot


_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

_**T****his is kind of angsty (not really) for Christmas. But I got the inspiration and decided to post it.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seeley – by GoldenNinde**

"Seeley."

She spoke softly. She didn't shout or scream or beg or cry. She wanted to, but she didn't.

She simply called him back.

*

Beep, beep, beep…

His eyes were closed. This was unfair. She wanted to shout at him, so that he opened his eyes and she could look into them and reassure him that he'd be fine. She'd never been very good at helping, but this time she'd _help_. She would hold him and talk to him until everything was better. No matter how long it took for her to get it right.

Beep, beep, beep…

*

"Booth, I've got some results for you."

"Booth, you need to see this."

"I love my gift, Booth."

"Hey, Booth."

"Come on, Booth, no!"

"Booth?"

"We've been partners for three years, Booth!"

"Thank you, Booth."

"Booth, please."

"Booth…"

She had used his last name for so long. It was a strong, manly, solid word. She'd never called him by his name. The word felt foreign on her lips, surreal, like it wasn't part of the secret she and Booth shared. She'd never called him by his name.

Until now.

*

The explosion had shattered every single window.

Bones, can you pass the sugar?

Every glass surface had broken into a million shards of deadly sharpness.

I know I always put too much, but that's the _point_! Please?

The perpetual saviour, he'd kicked her chair out from beneath her immediately. She crashed to the ground and escaped most of the glass.

Charm smile? What charm smile?

He hadn't had time.

*

"He should have woken up by now. We are concerned about his state, and you can't see him. I'm sorry."

"Test results should be back in a couple of hours, Mrs Booth."

"What? Oh, sorry, I just assumed…"

"Allright, okay. Please relax Miss…?"

"Dr Brennan. Right, okay. I understand… you're just partners."

"Well, it could be in a day or it could be in a month. Like I said, we can't know for sure."

"Look, we'll let you see him in ten minutes, please, can you wait ten minutes?"

"Thank you."

*

A flutter or eyelids.

Long, dark lashes casting shadows on his cheekbones. Such a symetrical, strong structure his face had.

Only one large cut from the corner of his left eye to his cheek revealed what had happened.

*

"Oh, my god… Booth please… oh, oh _no_." a struggle to stand. Everything had been destroyed. Glass covered every surface. A struggle to move. It hurt so much.  
But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but him, that he would be fine, that he _had_ to be. "Booth, you'll be fine. I'll help you, I'll protect you…" the words she herself spoke barely registered. They were to comfort herself, not him. He couldn't hear her now. "Booth I'll protect you, you'll see, I'll save you…" a slow walk to the bathroom. Towels. Maybe they had been spared and she could stop all that bleeding… "I'll save you, Booth, I love you, I'll save you…" she didn't register what she'd just said. She couldn't hear the terrified words spilling out of her mouth. "I love you, Booth, I'll save you… I love you…"

*

"Seeley."

She spoke softly. She didn't shout or scream or beg or cry. She wanted to, but she didn't. She spoke as though they sat next to each other and she was simply asking for his attention.

She simply called him back.

*

A flutter of eyelids. Long, dark lashes casting shadows on his cheekbones. He was perfect.

And finally…

"Hey, Bones."

"I'm very glad you're alive." She felt like a glass full of water, so full that the slightest touch would make everything spill out. She shook slightly in the effort to keep it in, for now. They'd have time.

"Why thank you, Bones. I'm honoured." Smile. "Ouch. That hurts. Are you okay? Did they catch him?"

"Of course."

"You are brilliant, you know that? You are... I'm glad you're okay, Bones."

Touch.

Spill.

She leaned forward and kissed him, softly. She didn't shout or scream or beg or cry. She didn't want to anymore. Smiling was enough.

Silence.

"Uh... what was that for?"

She didn't answer, and he hadn't really expected her to.

"Bones..." he sat up straighter in his bed, looking slightly dazed. "Please, are you... are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Booth."

"Did you... did you call me Seeley just now? I thought I heard... was that your voice?"

"Yes."

"Oh." he didn't know where to look, what to do. His cheeks strained from the effort of not smiling.

"You'd never done that before."

"There are a few things I'd never done before."

"Yeah. Like... just now."

"Exactly. And a few I haven't done yet."

He gulped. "Yeah." his voice sounded rough. He smiled again. "Ouch! Stop making me smile!"

"Sorry, Booth."

"It's okay, I forgive you. You can't help yourself."

"Thanks. I guess."

There was a moment of tensed bodies and strained heartbeats. And then...

"So... what things did you have in mind?"


End file.
